1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid image pickup apparatus and production method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as illustrated in FIG. 10, package 2100 of solid image pickup device and package 2200 of driving circuit (including a signal transfer circuit) for the solid image pickup device are electrically connected via printed wiring board 2000.
In a conventional packaging method it is difficult to further reduce the packaging size. Moreover, since a wiring board is needed, it is also difficult to reduce the cost required for the packaging.
It is an object of the present invention to reduce the packaging size of a solid image pickup device to an ultimate size, and to greatly reduce the packaging cost.
In the present invention, a bare chip of a solid image pickup device is mounted on a bare chip of a driving circuit, and the bare chips are electrically connected without via a board structure such as a printed wiring board.
Since the bare chips are stacked, a substantial packaging size (occupation area) of the solid image pickup device is determined by a size of a bare chip at a lower side (support side). Accordingly, it is possible to reduce the packaging size of a solid image pickup device to the ultimate size.
Further, any extra member such as a printed wiring board does not exist. Accordingly, it is possible to achieve the cost reduction in packaging of solid image pickup device.